YUNJAE WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN ONE SHOT
by coffecuplove
Summary: REPOST karena perbaikan. terinspirasi dari lagu bruno mars. bagaimana frustasinya yunho yang sudah 2 tahun ditinggalkan belahan jiwanya karena kesalahannya dan sekarang belahan jiwanya kembali. kembali dengan seorang pria dan menggandeng tangannya. bagaimana kisah jung yunho yang akhirnya menyesal dan merebut belahan jiwanya


Happy Read^^

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

.

.

.

**_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

"Boo.."gumam Namja tampan itu lirih.

Mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat keselilinya, Namja tampan itu mendesah kesal. Untuk keseribu kalinya ia merasa tempat tidurnya bertambah besar.

Kosong

Gelap

Dan

Sepi

Selalu seperti ini, sudah 2 tahun lamanya ia di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya, dan sudah dua tahun juga ia merasakan hal yang selama ini tidak ia rasakan. Rasa bersalah yang benar-benar besar dan tepat mengenai hatinya.

Jung Yunho, executive muda yang kehilangan kebahagiaanya dan kehilangan sosok yang sangat di cintainya. Dan dua tahun sudah waktu yang sangat lama baginya merasakan rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

**_It all just sounds like oooooh…_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers_**

**_And held your hand_**

**_Should have gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancing_**

**_But she's dancing with another man_**

Suara Radio yang tidak pernah di matikan olehnya terdengar jelas di telinganya, Yunho menggeram kesal. Ini adalah lagu kesukaannya dengan kekasihnya, mereka selalu menyanyikan lagu itu jika mendengarnya, tetapi kali ini Yunho tidak mendengarkan lagu itu, tidak sama. Iya menurutnya itu tidak sama terdengar asing di telinganya, lagu yang awalnya sangat familiar dan selalu ia nyanyikan, sekarang terdengar sangat asing hampa tak bermakna.

**_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_**

Lalu dengan cepat ia mematikan radio itu dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Betapa besar kesalahannya di

waktu lampau, ia menyesal. Demi tuhan, ia mencintai Namja cantiknya itu, ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi ia tau itu terlambat dan rasa itu semakin menusuknya, mengerogoti relung hatinya dan semakin membuatnya lumpuh.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia ingat jika jadwalnya sangat padat, ia merutuk dirinya. Kenapa harus seperti ini kehidupannya ia tidak mau.

…

"Presdir.."panggil sebuah suara yang mengangetkan yunho.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati secertarisnya sedang menatap khawatir ke arahnya lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Permisi..oh ada si cantik tiffany.."tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan yunho dan tiffany, yunho langsung menoleh tajam ke arah siapa yang datang sama halnya dengan tiffany yang menatap yuchun. Yunho menyuruh tiffany meninggalkannya.

Yunho melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya, ia mengangkat bahu acuh dan melanjutkan memeriksa document yang akan ia buat untuk referensi rapat nanti sore.

"oh ayolah yunho.."ucap yuchun yang sudah duduk di depan yunho.

Yuncun, sahabatnya mengerti kenapa namja tampan itu selalu menyibukkan diri dengan document yang menurutnya sangat bodoh,lalu dengan kesal yuchun menarik bulpoin yang di pakai yunho.

"chun.."ucap yunho lirih.

"Yunho kau tau? Jaejoong masuk ke dalam Dance competition dan dia akan konser di sini..."ucap yuchun mengacuhkan panggilan yunho.

Yunho menatap yuchun tajam, ia menggigit bibirnya pelan,pancaran matanya seolah-olah menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Ya tuhan, yuchun yakin ia tidak pernah melihat wajah yunho yang seperti itu, ia menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

Yunho kembali melihat Figure foto yang ada di samping mejanya, mengelus Namja putih yang sedang menampakkan gigi putihnya sambil memeluk sosok tampan yang ada di sebelahnya yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Yunho maafkan aku.."

Yuchun dengan merasa bersalah karena melihat sahabatnya yang kembali terpuruk langsung meninggalkan yunho, ia tau jika sahabatnya butuh waktu. Jujur saja ia kira yunho melupakan jaejoong begitu saja karena ia tau yunho bukan tipekal orang yang mudah patah hati, tetapi sekarang ia tau jika Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok yang berharga bagi sahabatnya.

**_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_**

**_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

Hanya menyebutkan nama jaejoong di depannya saja yunho tau ia selalu bisa memberhentikan detakkan jantungnya, ia tau jantungnya tidak berfungsi saat nama Jaejoong di sebutkan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memutuskan tali jantungnya kalau saja bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menghunjam jantungnya itu, ia sadar sangat sadar saat tadi yuchun menyebutkan nama jaejoong ia menahan nafasnya dan itu terasa sangat menyesakkan.

Tetesan demi tetesan bening terjun di pelupuk matanya, ia bukan namja lemah dan cengeng. Hanya jaejoong yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, kenangan itu kembali ke pikirannya seperti memori memori masa lalu yang berputar bagaikan film, dan ia merasa penyesalan yang kembali ia rasakan, penyesalan yang sangat dalam hingga ia ingin mengakhiri hidup saat ini juga.

~ 2 Years ago~

"Yunnie.."ucap sebuah suara yang sangat lembut di telinga yunho.

Yunho berdehem dan kembali tidur di ranjangnya mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang menarik-narik kaosnya dengan manja.

"Yunnie biarkan aku membasuh wajahku sayang.."rengek jaejoong manja, lalu mengecupi wajah yunho yang ada

di depannya, yunho terkekeh tetapi tetap memeluk tubuh jaejoong dengan erat.

"Yunnie-ah.."

Yunho menunjuk bibirnya sambil menggoda tetapi matanya masih terpejam dengan innocent-nya, jaejoong mencubit dada yunho dan langsung mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan lembut, kecupan penuh cinta.

"sayang ayo lah..kau harus bekerja sayang, yunnie.."jaejoong mulai kesal dengan tingkah yunho, lalu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menggigit bibir bawah yunho.

"ahh boo.."pekik yunho sambil mengusap bibirnya yang setengah berdarah, jaejoong melepas pelukan yunho dan berjalan tertatih kea rah kamar mandi.

..

Sudah dua minggu yunho mengurusi proyek pembangunan hotel yang ada di Pulau jeju dan sudah dua minggu jaejoong tidak melihat kekasihnya, ada perasaan khawatir yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Ia khawatir jika yunho tidak makan dengan tepat waktu, ia khawatir jika kekasihnya sibuk dengan urusan ini itu tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri, dan ia sangat mengkhawatirkan hal ini, Jaejoong khawatir kekasihnya akan selingkuh di belakangnya. Dan sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya, sudah 2 minggu juga kekasihnya tidak menghubunginya dengan alasan tidak ada waktu, dan jaejoong mengerti hal itu.

Jaejoong dengan riang memasuki apartemen kekasihnya, di liriknya jam yang bertengger di tangannya. Jam 10 malam, sudah malam memang menurutnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong tau yunho tidak akan pernah menemuinya di saat pagi maupun sore, dan ia yakin pasti yunho sudah pulang ke apartemenya mengingat ini sudah malam.

Jaejoong membunyikan bel intercom kamar yunho, lalu tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Saat meliat siapa yang berada di depannya. Jaejoong langsung menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"boo.."panggil suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Yunho menggeram kesal mendapati kekasihnya malah tersenyum seperti itu lalu ia mendesah sebentar.

"kau tau ini jam berapa?"Tanya yunho sedikit menakutkan.

"jam sepuluh yunnie.."ucap innocent jaejoong masih dengan senyumannya.

"lalu, kenapa kau kesini? Ini sudah malam boo…"

"tapi yunnie. Aku merindukanmu.."

"aku juga merindukanmu, tapi besok aku harus menyelesaikan proyekku ku mohon mengertilah boo.."Yunho

sudah menaikkan intonasi suaranya seakan ia membentak oh tidak namja tampan itu memang membentak.

"Maafkan aku yunnie.."lirih jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"sekarang kau pulanglah.."

BRAAK

Yunho menutup pintu apartemennya tepat di depan wajah jaejoong, mungkin yunnie masih sibuk dan tidak bisa menemuinya pikir jaejoong. Kemudian jaejoong meletakkan bekal yang sudah susah susah ia buat di depan pintu yunho dan meninggalkan apartement itu dengan sedikit persayaan kecewanya.

..

2 minggu

Jaejoong kembali ke apartemen kekasihnya, sungguh ia merindukan Yunho-nya. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tidak bertemu dan itu membuatnya gila. Ia pernah bertemu kekasihnya di café tetapi sungguh kekasihnya tiba-tiba tidak mengenalinya, sungguh itu kekasihnya jung yunho tetapi namja itu seakan benar-benar tidak mengenalnya dan meninggalkannya dengan wajah angkuh.

Dan sekarang ia sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya, ia ingat jika ia mempunyai kunci apartemen ini satu lagi. Segera ia masuk.

"Ya tuhan.."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, rumah ini seperti mendapat perang besar oh atau lebih tepatnya bencana alam. Banyak barang barang yang berantakan, dan apa ini makanan yang tak bergizi,snack-snack, minuman alkohol berserakan di sana. Kekasihnya benar-benar tidak menjaga kesehatannya.

Dengan sangat cekatan jaejoong mengambil semua makanan yang berserakan, membuangnya lalu membersihkan lagi. Bahkan tak jarang ia melihat baju kotor berserakan di setiap jengkal apartemen itu. Ya tuhan bahkan sudah 4 jam ia membersihkan apartemen itu tetapi tidak selesai-selesai, sampai jam 5 sore ia sudah menyelesaikannya.

Setelah membersihkan apartemen yunho jaejoong berkutat dengan dapur, ia mulai memasak makanan kesukaan yunho dan semoga kejutannya ia di sini menyenangkan hati yunho. Tak lama masakannya sudah selesai, ia melirik jarum jam di dinding yunho, sudah jam set 7. Ia harus siap.

Dan dengan cepat ia memakai kamar mandi yunho untuk membersihkan dirinya dan ia ingat kalau ada sedikit bajunya yang tertinggal di apartemen ini. 15 menit sudah ia memakainya untuk mandi, akhirnya ia sudah bersih dan wangi. Tinggal ia menyiapkan meja makan dan menunggu kekasihnya pulang.

3 jam kemudian,

Jaejoong sudah menunggu selama itu, sampai makanannya sudah dingin dan membuat moodnya mendadak hilang. Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka menandakan pemilik rumah sudah tiba, jaejoong segera bangun dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"selamat datang.."ucapnya lembut.

Yunho yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lalu ia berjalan melewati jaejoong dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Jaejoong heran, lalu mengikuti langkah yunho tetapi BLAM, pintu coklat itu lebih dulu menahan jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, ia sedari tadi menahan tangisannya saat yunho melewatinya. Entahlah, rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai han sekarang juga. Sakit rasanya melihat yunho hanya meliriknya, aku perjelas hanya melirik.

"Yunho-ah aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu.."teriak jaejoong dari luar kamar.

Yunho membuka kamarnya membuat senyum manis itu tersungging kembali, tak lama senyum itu memudar digantikan dengan gigitan bibirnya.

"Buang saja, aku sudah makan..oh iya lain kali jangan lancang memasuki apartemen orang. Aku hanya takut jika ada apa-apa.."

"Dan kau pulanglah, aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Kau mengertilah jaejoongie..ku mohon mengertilah..

Setelah itu yunho meninggalkannya masuk ke kamarnya, ya tuhan. Ia tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi,ia kira dengan ia di sini yunho akan senang dan ia sudah membayangkan jika kekasihnya memeluknya dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan cinta kepadanya.

Tapi apa yunho seakan menganggapnya tidak berharga, dan ia mengusirnya. Selama ini yunho tidak pernah seperti ini, ini bukan yunnie-nya. Itu yunho lain, kekasihnya tidak pernah membentaknya dan mengusirnya yang ia tau yunho sangat lembut dan tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menusuk.

Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan apartemen yunho, menutupnya pelan dan setelah itu menangis di depan pintu itu. Biarlah ia menangis, ia hanya terlalu merindukan namja itu dan ingin seperti itu, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya seperti itu.

..

2 minggu.

Sudah 2 minggu jaejoong merasa yunho benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya, ia sudah beribu kali mencoba menelepone namjacingunya tapi selalu nada suara wanita jelek yang menjawabnya, ia kesal sangat kesal sekali. Dan sudah beberapa kali ia di usir yunho dari apartemennya.

Awalnya jaejoong mengira yunho benar-benar sibuk hingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuknya tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia benar-benar muak dengan tingkah namja tampan itu.

DI usir

Di bentak

Bahkan tidak jarang ia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari kekasihnya

Ia bertahan karena ia terlalu mencintai namja bodoh itu, ia terlalu berarti bagi si cantik ini.

Hanya proyek…proyek..proyek saja yang ada di kepalanya, tak ingatkah kalau namja tampan itu masih memiliki kekasih yang membutuhkan dirinya sekarang, kekasihnya membutuhkan yunho, membutuhkan perhatiannya dan yang paling penting kekasihnya membutuhkan keputusan.

Ia butuh keputusan yunho sekarang mengingat ia sangat menyukai Dance dan vocal, beberapa hari yang lalu ia di beri tawaran untuk bersekolah di jepang selama 2 tahun di sana. Dan cita-cita yang sangat ingin ia capai dan sekarang tinggal bagaimana keputusan yunho jika jaejoong ingin ke jepang tiga minggu lagi.

Dan dengan segenap hatinya, jaejoong menerobos pintu kerja yunho, di lihatnya kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dengan documen-documen bodoh itu.

"boo…"ucap suara itu tinggi.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lirih, "maaf presdir saya tidak bisa mencegahnya.."

"tidak apa pergilah.."

Setelah secertaris sexy yunho pergi, jaejoong duduk di sofa ruang kerja yunho sambil bibirnya yang mengerucut imut.

"Ada apa kau kemari boo?"ucap yunho dingin.

Jaejoong mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, Ya Tuhan selama ini kekasihnya tidak pernah berbicara sedingin itu, ia merasa terintimidasi sekarang karena suara bass dingin itu.

"aku tidak muluk-muluk, aku mengambil beasiswa ke jepang yunnie.."

"tidak.."yunho menyela bicara jaejoong dan menatap tajam jaejoong seakan dengan tatapannya saja kekasihnya akan terbunuh.

"wae?"jaejoong mulai tak sabar, ia juga membalas tatapan mata elang itu dengan tajam dan menusuk.

"aku bilang tidak…"

"kenapa yunnie-ah.."jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan lirih, ia sudah menurunkan intonasi bicaranya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tenang.

"aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, aku mencintaimu..aku membutuhkanmu.."ucap yunho lembut lalu dengan sekali tarik ia memeluk tubuh jaejoong dengan lembut.

"aku membutuhkanmu jaejoongie.."

Dan setelah itu jaejoong mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya,dan kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah lagi di dapatkannya. Ia lebih memilih yunho dan semua cinta yunho dari pada cita-citanya, ia tau sangat tau jika kesempatan emas yang seperti itu jarang sekali di dapatkan tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, yunho tidak memperbolehkannya.

..

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, mulai lagi. Ia sudah menelepone kekasihnya seribu kali lamanya. Sudah hampir jam

7 lewat dan ini pesat ulang tahun sahabatnya dan juga sahabat kekasihnya seharusnya kekasihnya menemaninya di sini.

Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan apartemennya dan mengebutkan mobilnya dengan ugal-ulgalan, kebiasaannya saat sedang marah.

Sudah sedari tadi ia meminum orange juice yang di pesannya, mungkin juga sudah seribu kali ia meneguk itu.

Dua jam yang lalu ia sudah tiba di ulang tahun Junsu dan sudah dua jam juga ia di tanyai teman-temannya tentang 'mana kekasihmu' itu membuatnya muak.

'Yunho Brengsek'

Umpatnya dalam hati, ia sudah mengutuk pria itu di dalam hatinya. Jujur saja sudah dua bulan mereka tidak berhubungan dan mengingat perlakuan yunho kepadanya sungguh membuatnya muak, ia benci namja itu. Dan besok ia bertekad menerima beasiswa itu, ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Persetan dengan jung yunho, kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah melarangnya menerima beasiswa itu,dan jaejoong tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"oh hai jaejoong.."sapa sebuah suara.

Jaejoong menatap namja manis yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, oh ia ingat sekarang.

"Cho kyuhyun.."

"lama tak jumpa teman.."Kyuhyun memeluk jaejoong erat.

Kyuhyunadalah sahabat jaejoong yang berada di jepang, yaap jaejoong dulu juga tinggal di jepang tetapi setahun kemudian ia pindah ke seoul karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan sekarang ia bertemu namja evil itu.

"ohh cho atau shim eoh sekarang?"goda jaejoong membuat kyu malu dan menjewer telinga jaejoong.

"YAH!"teriak jaejoong kesakitan.

"hyung mana Jung Yunho..?"Tanya kyu hanya sekedar menanyakan kekasih jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho brengsek kyu, dia meninggalkan hyung. Lebih tepatnya menelantarkan hyung.."

"wae?"

Jaejoong tidak menyahut, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang kejadian dua bulan ini, yunho yang sudah menyakitinya. Dan setetes air bening itu meluncur di permukaan, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya, biarkan biarkan air mata itu meluncur. Selama ini ia yang mengerti keadaan yunho, selama ini ia yang memahami kesibukan namja tampan itu, biarkan kali ini ia bersikap egois dengan meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera memeluk namja yang di anggap hyung-nya, lalu mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut, membiarkan hyung-nya menangis. Ia tau jaejoong tidak pernah menangis, ia bukan sosok yang gampang meluncurkan air matanya dan ia adalah sosok yang sangat kuat.

Tiba-tiba bahu jaejoong terdorong ke belakang,dan suara gaduh sudah mendominasi tempat itu.

"Cukup Yunho..hentikan.."teriak jaejoong mulai kesal dengan yunho.

Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan memukuli wajah kyuhyun hingga kyu mengeuarkan banyak darah, sebenarnya ia bisa melawan tetapi ia tidak bisa dengan serangan mendadak seperti itu.

"boo.."

"ikut aku..

Jaejoong tau jika mereka sekarang menjadi bahan tontonan dan ia tau ini masalah hubungannya jika semua orang melihatnya itu akan sangat memalukan. Dan dengan cepat namja cantik itu menarik yunho dari sana meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sudah di tolong oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Boo..kau selingkuh?"ucap yunho.

Jaejoong duduk di taman itu dengan pelan tidak mendengarkan ocehan yunho.

"kau begitu egois boo, kau tau? Aku sudah setia selama ini aku tidak mengira jika kau melakukan ini.."

"boo..ya tuhan kau begitu kejam padaku.."

"aku sibuk bekerja di luar sana untuk kita tetapi kau enak-enakan berpacaran dengan orang lain saat aku tidak ada.."

Jaejoong masih menahan emosinya, ia masih mendengarkan dengan jelas ocehan yunho yang tak henti-hentinya berhenti di sampingnya. Kadang-kadang ia mendecih kadang-kadang ia menggeram saat mendengar ocehan yunho yang menurutnya yang salah, sampai ia mendengar kata itu.

"Kau seperti jalang.."

PLAK

Dengan sekali tamparan jaejoong layangkan di pipi kanan yunho, yunho menggeram kesal. Menatap tajam kekasihnya yang sudah menangis.

"kau..mengataiku jalang?"

"kau tidak sadar? Kau yang jalang yun.."

"selama ini aku tidak egois yun, aku selalu ke apartemenmu.."

"kau tidak ingat? Ohh aku lupa kau amnesia sekarang…aku akan menyadarkanmu.."

Jaejoong menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"kau ingat? Saat itu aku kerumahmu jam 10 kau mengusirku.."

"kau ingat saat aku membersihkan apartemenmu dan membuatkan makanan kau bilang kau sudah makan dan mnyuruhku membuangnya. Dan kau memperingatiku agar tidak masuk apartemen orang lain sembarangan karena kau tidak ingin ada apa-apa, dan setelah itu kau mengusirku.."

"kau tidak ingat hah? JUNG YUNHO, kau ingat sekarang?"teriak jaejoong kesal.

Dan tangisannya langsung tumpah ke bawah, rasa sakit menghujam hatinya. Sedikit perasaan lega ia rasakan, akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakan kepada yunho. Dan ia merasa sangat ringan, biarlah ia tidak bersama namja tampan itu, biarlah ia sendirian. Ia akan bertekad mengejar cita-citanya, ia tidak peduli dengan larangan yunho.

"aku akan pergi besok menerima beasiswa itu.."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan pelan, lalu menunjukkan senyumannya. Ia yakin dan sangat yakin namja yang ada di depannya menangis, ia tau karena bahu tegas itu bergetar. Hentikan, jaejoong akan luluh lagi dan tidak akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Sudah sampai di sini saja ia merasakan sakit yang ia pendam selama dua bulan ini.

"dan asal kau tau namja tadi bukan kekasihku, dia sahabatku bahkan dia sudah bertunangan.."

"Yunnie..Hiduplah dengan bahagia….SELAMAT TINGGAL.."

Jaejoong meninggalkan yunho yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku putih itu, yunho sudah mengingat semua kelakukannya. Begitu bodohnya yunho selama ini sudah menelantarkan kekasihnya, begitu bodohnya dia.

"ARGGGGHHH.."teriaknya dengan keras.

Dan setelah kejadian itu yunho tidak mendengar kabar jaejoongnya lagi, jaejoong sudah meninggalkannya selama dua tahun. Meninggalkan sosok yunho yang sekarang menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tidak tersenyum, bahkan ia terkesan sangat angkuh, serta jangan lupakan ia yang seorang workaholic.

**_It all just sounds like oooooh…_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

.

.

.

**_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

Yuchun menatap Sahabatnya dengan miris, ia sungguh merasa menyesal sekarang. Ia tau Yunho mencintai Namja cantik itu dan itu membuat ia mengingat peristiwa di pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya. Saat yunho menghajar Kyuhyun-saudaranya dan setelah itu kabar tentang jaejoong dan yunho putus terdengar. Entahlah, yuchun kira itu hanya gossip karena sahabatnya-yunho tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang ini dan semakin lama ia yakin jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yun sudahlah.."lirih yuchun sambil menggoyangkan bahu yunho.

Yunho mendecih kesal lalu menampik tangan sahabatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan yuchun yang masih menatapnya dengan sayu, ahh mata itu seakan bersinar kembali. Ia ingat jika kekasihnya akan berulang tahun nanti malam dan itu kesempatan yunho untuk melihat jaejoong kembali mengingat jaejoong sahabat junsu.

"Yun Tunggu.."panggil yuchun membuat yunho hanya menoleh dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Yun dengar, nanti malam kau harus datang ke acara ulang tahun kekasihku. Kau harus datang, kau harus janji padaku jika tidak….kau tidak akan melihat jaejoong lagi setelah ini.."terang yuchun panjang lebar.

Yunho dengan sekali tegak langsung menatap yuchun, "benarkah?"

"tentu..oke aku harus bersiap presdir aku pulang dulu. Pikirkan kata-kataku.."

Setelah yuchun meninggalkan yunho, yunho dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tiffany siapkan baju khusus perayaan ultah cepat dalam waktu 2 jam, aku tunggu di depan apartemenku.."

Pip

Setelah menutup panggilannya yunho dengan cepat berlari ke basement dan pulang ke apartemennya, menyiapkan segalanya. Dan terutama ia menyiapkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk mewakili semua kesalahannya, kata-kata yang menurut dirinya bisa membuat jaejoongnya mau memaafkannya. Sungguh, hanya menutup mata saja itu membuatnya teringat semua kesalahannya dan itu sangat menghantuinya membuatnya tidak pernah

tenang barang sedikit pun.

'_Semoga aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya'_

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

…

Yunho memasuki gedung aula mewah dengan sangat angkuh, betapa bercharismaticnya pemuda itu. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja hitam serta dasi kupu kupu merah yang bertengger di lehernya oh jangan lupakan rambut coklatnya yang sudah di modifikasi dengan indah, membuat penampilannya sangat tampan.

Junsu mengundang semua rekannya dan malam ini juga sekaligus ia akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya dengan yuchun,ohh Yunho begitu bodoh tidak membaca undangan yuchun, dan yuchun sahabatnya hanya mengingatkan dia saja tadi, namja husky itu tau yunho tidak akan datang di acaranya jika ia tidak memberitau kalau jaejoong juga datang.

Dengan langkah lebarnya yunho berjalan ke arah junsu dan yuchun, dengan senyuman tampannya ia menjabat dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Selamat Chun, maafkan aku jika acaramu sangat penting.."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Selamat junsu…segera menikah dan mempunyai anak aku akan sangat senang menantikan kehadiran baby kalian.."

Setelah berbasa basi dan mengucapkan selamat yunho mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, ia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian dan tempat itu sangat cocok untuknya, dengan di temani wine beralkohol rendah ia sudah bisa menikmati pesta itu. Sampai mata elang itu menatap mata bulat yang juga menatapnya.

Seakan dunia berhenti.

Jantung yunho berhenti berdetak, seakan dunia ini ikut berhenti semuanya terdiam kaku hanya mata doe dan elang itu yang saling berpandangan. Seakan-akan semua energy yunho terserap hanya melihat mata doe itu. Dan sekejap suasana kembali seperti semula, yunho menjatuhkan wine nya. Tumpah kebawah, lalu ia terkekeh sendiri.

Sakit

Melihat jaejoong-nya memeluk mesra seorang pria, demi apa pinggang itu miliknya. Seharusnya ia yang memeluk mesra kekasihnya, seharusnya ia tersenyum tampan di sana, seharusnya ia mengatakan beribu kata cinta. Kata seharusnya seakan terngiang di kepalanya tetapi hal itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat jaejoong sekarang sudah berdansa dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong berdansa dengan namja tampan dan mereka tersenyum bahagia, selama penantiannya dua tahun ini. Yunho mendapatkan kenyataan pahit, rasanya benar-benar menghujam hatinya, seakan kulit dadanya di seseti dengan silet dan jantungnya di tancapkan di tombak besar. Sakit sekali, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini, ia tidak pernah berfikir jika jaejoong benar-benar melupakannya, yang ia fikirkan bagaimana ia bertemu namja cantik itu. Seketika air mata yang selama ini ia sembunyikan telah meluncur tanpa ia sadari.

Dengan erat ia memegang botol wine itu dan meneguknya hingga sekali teguk. Tidak, ia tidak mudah mabuk tetapi bayangan jaejoong seakan hilang, apa itu hanya halusinasinya pikirnya. Ia mabuk, tapi itu nyata.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar dan dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan gedung itu, di sini lah ia. Saat jaejoong meninggalkannya, saat ia sadar dengan kesalahannya, dan saat ia benar-benar kehilangan cintanya. Di bawah pohon yang dulunya ia dan jaejoong tempati saat ia berpisah dengan namja cantiknya.

"Hai.."sapa sebuah suara yang lembut dan familiar.

Demi tuhan, ia tau suara siapa ini. Dan ia ingin benar-benar terbangun dari mimpinya, ini tidak mungkin suara jaejoong-nya. Tidak, jaejoongnya sudah bahagia tanpa dirinya, ia tau itu.

"Sendirian? Boleh aku duduk.."

DEG

Sekali menoleh Yunho tau wajah siapa itu, wajah cantik yang dulunya miliknya. Wajah cantik yang dulunya tersenyum indah dan selalu menampakkan semburat merah yang membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Hai..sendiri. tentu saja.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya jaejoong dengan senyuman khasnya tetapi mereka tidak saling menatap, hanya focus ke depan seakan-akan pohon itu benar-benar indah.

"Aku tidak tau?

"wae?"Jaejoong menoleh mendapati wajah sayu yunho, tak terasa bibirnya ia gigit dengan keras saat melihat ekspresi itu.

"Aku sendirian dan kesepian.."

"Benarkah?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

DEG

Mereka terdiam sesaat saat mata mereka bertemu, seakan waktu berhenti sejenak.

"Aku baik, sangat baik.."

"tentu saja.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau sendirian? Kau boleh bercerita kepadaku.."jaejoong menyenderkan punggungnya sambil menatap yunho dengan memberinya senyuman, sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat mata sayu itu.

"kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"tentu saja.."

"Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik, dia benar-benar cantik tapi dia namja. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya karena aku takut dia akan malu, dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku suka sekali jika ia malu, apalagi melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Aku selalu ingin memangsanya jika sudah melihatnya seperti itu, aku mencintainya benar-benar mencintainya. Dia tau segalanya tentangku dan dia segalanya bagiku. Saat itu aku memiliki proyek besar di pulau jeju, dan perusahaan itu tidak mau jika aku melalaikan waktu bekerjaku, mereka benar-benar menganggapku robot, seakan-akan aku adalah mesin penghasil uang mereka. Sampai aku lupa kepada kekasih cantikku ini, malam itu aku benar-benar tidak mau di ganggu karena aku baru tidur dua jam dalam sehari, kekasihku datang ke sana dia baik sekali membawakanku bekal tetapi begitu bodohnya aku mengusirnya, aku tidak berniat untuk membentaknya atau apapun tetapi saat itu aku benar-benar lelah dan ketika kekasihku menangis rasanya aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri, mengambil bekalnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kau tau? Masakannya enak sekali.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya enak sekali, bodoh sekalikan aku ini?"

"Yaa kau sangat bodoh..

"Lalu semakin hari aku semakin gila bekerja, entahlah mereka mengancamku tidak akan memberikan sahamku, mereka menyitanya dan mengancam akan membalikkan namaku jika kau tidak mau bekerja demi mereka, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan apa yang sudah di bangun appa sejak dulu di ambil orang lain dengan sia-sia, dan begitu bodohnya aku, aku menuruti mereka. Saat itu kekasihku membuat makanan untukku tetapi bodohnya aku,aku menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk membuang itu dan kau tau? Aku mengatakan kata-kata yang benar-benar laknat, aku seperti menganggap dirinya orang lain. Saat itu kepalaku ingin pecah karena pekerjaanku dan aku tidak sengaja menagatakan itu, itu bukan maksutku. Aku tau kekasihku menangis karena aku, dan bodohnya aku tidak memeluknya dan meminta maaf..bodoh sekali.."

Yunho menarik nafasnya sejenak lalu ia melihat jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan bergelinangan air mata, dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata itu dan mengelus pipi tembab itu dengan lembut.

"saat ia mengatakan ingin beasiswa ke jepang aku menolaknya, padahal aku tau itu cita-citanya. Begitu egoisnya aku, dan aku tau kekasihku benar-benar sudah muak denganku. Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak mengaktifkan ponselku karena ponselku sedang rusak, aku tau dia capek sekali menghubungiku, karena aku tau jika setiap hari aku selalu mengawasinya dari jauh tetapi aku tidak mendekatinya karena pekerjaan itu lagi. Sampai pesta junsu di mulai, saat itu kekasihku di peluk oleh seorang pria, sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya tetapi aku malah mendapatkan kejutan. Dan perasaan marah meletup-letup di hatiku, aku mengatainya dengan kasar sampai kalimat laknat itu meluncur di bibirku, dan saat itu dia meninggalkanku...Bodoh sekali aku membiarkan wanita kuat dan cantik sepertinya keluar dari kehidupanku hanya gara-gara keegoisanku,rasa banggaku .."

"Yunho-ah.."lirih jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap jaejoong, "tidak seru ya? Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi.."

"tidak..tidak..lanjutkan.."jaejoong menghapus air matanya yang menggenang di pipinya.

"Dia pergi ke jepang,selama dua tahun ini aku mencarinya dan selalu berharap dia akan kembali, aku sungguh mencintainya,sampai detik ini pun aku mencintainya, rasa cintaku tidak berkurang. Sampai aku melihat namja cantik itu berdansa dengan seorang namja tampan, hatiku sangat sakit. Sekarang aku tau betapa bodohnya aku dulu…bodoh sekali.."

"Aku tau, aku tidak pernah bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ku buat dan itu menghantuiku setiap kali aku menutup mataku. Terlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh aku baru menyadarinya. Seharusnya aku dulu selalu memberikan bunga untuknya, selalu menggenggam tangannya,dan selalu memberikan semua waktuku untuknya. Dan bodohnya lagi aku tidak membawanya ke tempat dansa dan berdansa bersamanya, karena aku tau namja cantik itu sangat suka menari dan sekarang aku melihatnya menari, tetapi ia menari dengan orang lain.."

"Kau tidak bosan mendengar ceritaku jaejoong-ah?"

"Anio..itu sangat seru, betapa beruntungnya namja itu yunho-ah. Bodoh sekali jika ia meninggalkanmu..hiks.."

"oke aku akan melanjutkannya.."

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya membuat kerutan di dahi jaejoong, lalu ia bersimpuh di depan jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan mulus itu.

"Walaupun ini menyakitkan, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang pertama jika menurutmu siapa yang salah dan kamu harus menunjukku,aku tau mungkin ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk mencoba meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku tetapi aku hanya ingin kau tau jika aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku"

Yunho bersikap setegar mungkin, ia tidak ingin mengatakan ini tetapi ia harus karena jaejoong bukan miliknya lagi tetapi milik orang lain. Dan jaejoong sudah menangis di sana menatap yunho, ia ingin bersikap tegar dan memberi namja tampan itu senyuman tetapi ia tidak bisa.

"Aku berharap laki-laki itu membawamu bunga, laki-laki itu menggenggam tanganmu,laki-laki itu memberikanmu seluruh waktunya, Ketika ia mempunyai kesempatan mengajakmu ke setiap pesta karena aku ingat betap kau sangat menyukai menari melakukan semua hal yang seharusnya kulakukan dulu ketika aku adalah kekasihmu"

Yunho memeluk tubuh jaejoong dengan erat meneggelamkan kepalanya di celucuk leher jaejoong, mengecupnya sekilas dan merasakan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Maafkan aku..selama ini aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik, semoga kau hidup bahagia.."

Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengecup bibir plum itu lama, hanya ia kecup. Sangat dalam, dengan lembut ia mengelus kedua pipi jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari yunho.

**_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers_**

**_And held your hand_**

**_Should have gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancing_**

**_But she's dancing with another man_**

**_Although it hurts_**

**_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**

**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_**

**_To try and apologize for my mistakes_**

**_But I just want you to know_**

**_If I love you_**

**_I hope he buys you flowers_**

**_I hope he holds your hand_**

**_Give you all his hours_**

**_When he has the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Do all the things I should have done_**

**_When I was your man_**

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong dengan hati yang tenang, oh tidak ia tidak tenang ia merasakan sakit yang menghunjam jantungnya tetapi ini keputusannya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Hingga suara itu..

"Tidak.."

Aku ingin Jung Yunho yang selalu membawakanku Bunga

Aku ingin Jung Yunho yang menggenggam tanganku

Aku ingin Jung Yunho yang memberikan seluruh waktunya untukku

Aku ingin Jung Yunho yang mempunyai kesempatan membawaku ke Pesta dan menari bersamanya

Aku ingin Jung Yunho ketika menjadi kekasihku

Aku mencintaimu

CUP

Jaejoong berlari mencium bibir yunho, menciumnya dengan perasaan cinta. Itu jujur dari hatinya, ia ingin Jung Yunho dan ia memaafkan kesalahan kekasihnya dulu, betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan kekasihnya disaat kekasihnya benar-benar terpuruk.

Mereka saling mengulum memberikan rasa nyaman dan cinta yang mendalam lewat ciuman mereka, bahkan tak jarang mereka bertukar lidah di dalam sana. Biarkan mereka merasakan rasa bahagia sekarang,biarkan dunia milik mereka berdua.

Sampai 15 menit mereka melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka dan dengan girang jaejoong memeluk kekasihnya.

"Kita tidak pernah putus ingat itu.."kata jaejoong.

"benarkah?"

"Maafkan aku jika aku menjadi kekasih yang buruk, seharusnya aku mensupportmu bukan malah menjadi beban

untukmu. Apa masalahnya sudah selesai?"

"tentu saja, sudah..mereka sudah di penjara.."

"Syukurlah..

"tadi kau berdansa dengan siapa?"

"Siwon.."

"Nugu?"

"saudaraku hehe.."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU.."

"AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU…

Yunho memeluk jaejoong dengan sangat erat seakan ia tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dari dirinya lagi.

When I was Your Mine

END

Gomawo^^

Tolong jangan diplagiat hehe

maaf ya temen temen yang kemarin belum diperbaiki sekarang sudah bisa dibaca. selamat membaca


End file.
